Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by David Rain
Summary: Kate is the Empress of Ransei. Now that the Warring Era has come to an end,a new problem has emerged.Pokemon order to stop the coming war she must join the Ranger Union,attend Ranger School,and graduate. Meanwhile, darkness is rising in Almia and Kate may be the only one with the skills needed to stop it. Can Kate save Almia- and Ransei- or will she be too late?
1. Done with a black ink pen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Warning: This is AU and contains spoilers for both Pokemon Rangers:Shadows of Almia and Pokemon Conquest. Kate may or may not be suffering from a mental illness.**

 **A/N: The Heroine of Pokemon Conquests name is Kate. After uniting all of Ransei Kate has to go toAlmia to become a Pokemon Ranger.**

* * *

To the Honorable Ranger Union,

Ransei is finally at peace after years of bloodshed and war. Good people, honorable people, and pokemon were killed- My father included.

Our peace has been hard wrought- earned through blood, sweat, and tears. Some did, admittedly, die in accidents. Others, like my father, died at the blade of an assassin. Very few warriors were lost in the heat of battle. Many of those few were warlords. I say accidents because it is inconceivable to myself, and my people, that a person or pokemon would intentionally kill another. When you work alongside someone capable of leveling mountains you do not want that person to possess a drive to kill. We do not have a death sentence. Most serious crimes, starting at those that would demand imprisonment, result in a sentence of servitude. Perhaps in the mines or working a farmers crops.

We value our peace and hold it in very high esteem.

Lately, however, humans, foreign 'pokemon trainers', have been deliberately disturbing that peace. No longer can a linked pokemon walk down the street without accompaniment. Even with a linked human being present the pokemon are being caught. pokemon are under full orders to stay indoors and out of site. Doors, which have never been needed save for foul weather, are closed at all times. Locks, which were formally only used for keeping prisoners inside the rest stations, have now been installed on every door. While the Empire has tasked the royal blacksmiths with creating as many locks as possible they are quickly running out of resources and ourselves out of funds. Even those locks, however, are not enough to keep pokemon safe.

Houses and business are being destroyed by trainers. Even government buildings, such as my home, are being invaded. Just yesterday I had to fight off a trainer who tried to snatch my linked pokemon, an eevee, right out from my arms. While normally imprisoning people would not be a problem, not only are our courts overfull, but the home regions of these trainers are demanding they be released an apology given.

I know what you did for the Fiore region. I am begging you. Do the same here. We are self-governing- and need to remain so. The pokemon that created Ransei- Arceus will accept nothing less. At the same time, we can not have people going as far as to murder to take pokemon from their homes. If things continue as they are there will be a war.

Ransei has a strong army. By the trainers leveling system, the weakest of the pokemon are in the level range of high 20's. That's just the influx of new warriors. Those from the Warring Era are usually in their fifty's at the lowest. Our seventeen warlords have pokemon around level one hundred. We have many warriors who served under the warlords who have pokemon who are the same. Many have more than one pokemon.

Please, grant us aid to prevent another war. I will even, should you agree, go to that ranger school and serve as a ranger for however long it takes for you to broker peace.

Sincerely,

Kate of Ransei

Warlord of Aurora by right of blood.

Warlord of Ignis by right of conquest.

Warlord of Greenleaf by right of conquest.

Warlord of Fontaine by right of conquest.

Warlord of Violight by right of conquest.

Warlord of Chrysalia by right of conquest.

Warlord of Pugilis by right of conquest.

Warlord of Illusio by right of conquest.

Warlord of Terrera by right of conquest.

Warlord of Cragspur by right of conquest.

Warlord of Yaksha by right of conquest.

Warlord of Avia by right of conquest.

Warlord of Valora by right of conquest.

Warlord of Spectra by right of conquest.

Warlord of Nixtorm by right of conquest.

Warlord of Dragnor by right of conquest.

Conqueror of the seventeen kingdoms.

Unifier of Ransei.

Fuller of the legend.

Linked of Aeon the eevee and Arceus, creator of Ransei.

* * *

Dear Kate of Ransei,

Your request has been received. We at the Ranger Union acknowledge that a war would be disastrous and would like to commend you for attempting peaceful means of resolving the conflict.

The Union would like to agree to your request that you come to the Ranger School immediately. This will grant you, the ruling force of Ransei, the ability to understand how Rangers operate.

Attached is a ticket by boat to the Ranger School. You just need to get to Summerland, Fiore, and a boat will take you to the Ranger School. You may be accompanied by guards up to the point you get on the boat, after which you must go unescorted for security purposes.

We will be doing our best to diffuse the situation. Until then we are banning travel to and from Ransei. Once the situation is handled you may return to your current post.

Once the situation is dealt with we will be having a discussion on further treaties.

Sincerely,

Chairperson Erma

* * *

 **EDIT: Thank you to** **St Elmo's Fire for pointing out a bunch of errors that I missed. I believe that I have corrected them all appropriately. (6/ 29/ 2016)**

* * *

 **A/N: This will be part of a several part story. Kate isn't going to go around announcing that she's the Empress, she has more subtly than that given that she brought an end to the warring era.**

 **She may or may not have a mental someone who's autistic, I know how bad feels to have some nameless person cobble together a work that labels a character as someone like me for no other reason than being a walking they are really well done, most of the time they are not. I don't want to do that. It spreads misinformation and misinformation doesn't just hurt people it kills people.**

 **If I can help it I will not label any character anything that might spread information. If I have a question about someone who's X I'll ask someone who's X if at all possible- Since they know what it's like to be X.**

 **Also, please forgive any grammar mistakes. I use Grammarly and it sucks. Case in point- it wants " misinformation doesn't just hurt people it can kill " to have don't instead of doesn't. I've reread it repeatedly, just to make sure I didn't miss something, but you can never be sure. If you see something feel free to point it out.**


	2. Is this normal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Warnings: Please see the first chapter.**

* * *

"Did I do it right?" The capture disk had just returned to the styler. Pikachu seems calmer so I'm hoping I did it right.

"You have passed the test. Now,Welcome to the Super Evil Team School! It is our goal to take over the world!" This guy seemed odd. I know I'm in the right place,the guy on the boat had even told me to go with him. Is this a joke?

I was just about to say something when a woman entered the building shouting "Mr. Kaplan! Do not scare my new student like that!" She turned to me. "You must be Kate. Call me Ms. April. I'm going to be your teacher. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, Ms. April. Is he always like this? " It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Unfortunately yes." She says. Great. Now I have to work around this.

 _It's for Ransei._ I think

"Did I pass?" She seemed more reliable than him.

"Yes,I believe so. With a time of..." She trailed off.

"Half an hour- most of which was spent questioning the safety and morality of the still did better than most first timers. Her practical was a 5/5- no breaks in the capture line. Now that she actually knows that Its not hurting the Pokemon I'd wager she could significantly cut down on the amount of time needed."

Ms. April nodded,thanked him and escorted me from the building.

"Does he actually believe that he's a member of an evil team of some sorts? " I ask. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. The thought repeats in my head like a mantra.

"I'm not entirely sure. I never really asked. "

"Please tell me he's at least harmless."

"He's probably harmless."

"Probably? ! " I nearly shrieked. We don't let harmful people teach back home. At all.

By then we had crossed the school grounds and Ms. April hauled open the school doors.

"Yes. Now when we get to the classroom you follow me to the front, alright? I'll introduce you."

We walked to the classroom and she opened the door. It was a small classroom with fewer students than I was expecting given the building's size.

"Who's that girl? "

"Where is she from? "

"Who cares? "

" Why is she wearing green? "

"It's the ranger school uniform, nitwit. "

"Do you think she likes dresses? "

"Do you think I care? "

Ms. April clears her throat and speaks to be heard over the chatter of the classroom. "Class. Today we have a new student. She came a long ways to be here- she was alone part way through the Fiore to Almia. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, I am Kate of Ransei"

An explosion of questions followed.

" Is it true that Ransei was at war? "

"Why did you call yourself Kate of Ransei? "

" Is Ransei a Dictatorship?"

" What's it like in Ransei? "

" What's the main religion of Ransei? Are you Arceusites, Mewsites or Helixites? "

" Why is Ransei's government imprisoning innocent people?" A red-haired brat shouts.

Before Ms. April can step in I snap out in my most authoritative voice. " Ransei has only recently won the peace after several generations at war. We can link with Pokemon, much like Pokemon Rangers can form a bond while capturing Pokemon. And to answer your question," I point at the one who had the gall to accuse those Pokenappers of being innocent " Despite being at war for generations we have never needed locks. Never. Until now. Children are being slaughtered. Parents are going outside to find their children brutally murdered while defending their friends. Houses are being burnt down. Ransei offers fair trials to all accused. We have no death sentence. We are more humane than that. More humane than them. We were safer when we are at war with ourselves than we are now. That's just. . . Not good. At the rate we are going it is estimated that a quarter of our population of minor children will have been killed by new years. Even more, adults are expected to be killed. Countless peoples have had their homes destroyed and businesses, many of which have been in their families since before the Warring Era, destroyed. The government of Ransei is fighting against an all out genocide. On my way to our docks, I had to aid in the capture of no less than fifty murderers. A good number of them were caught in the act. . . Never before has Ransei seen so much violence. At least during the Waring Era, it was a war over who would rule under the blessing of the Pokemon that created Ransei in its image: Arceus." I stop as puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for that Kate. Err, why don't you go sit next to Keith over there. Keith, raise your hand." The red-haired brat, who's name is apparently Keith, raises his hand. Just great, I have to sit next to some bigotted idiot.

I trudge over to sit next to him. He glances at me and asks " Is it really that bad over there?"

"I-Its worse than how I'm making it out to be. Our government doesn't want people to panic or resort to violence so they're toning it down a lot. If things get much worse I fear that the legendary pokemon that created Ransei, Arceus, will get involved. At the rate things are going. . . It will have to happen soon if at all. " I mutter. They need to know. They have to know. If Lord Arceus gets involved things will not go well for whoever forced the Alpha Pokemon to reveal his hand.

"Now, for today, to celebrate getting a new student, today will be a free study day. Rhythmi why don't you show Kate around the school? " Ms. April speaks, glancing at a blond haired girl who proceeds to rise, while she sits down at her desk and begins to go through papers.


End file.
